


Consumed

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: We all know the Strategist is focused.  What happens when his focus shifts in the dirtiest of ways?  In which Ignis and Noctis share an apartment, and Prompto and Gladio are frequent fixtures.  Smut, porn with very little plot, masturbation, Ignis x non gender specific!Reader.





	Consumed

His whole body was humming.  Ignis chopped carrots, stirred meat, measured spices, and pulled out plates mechanically.  His skin tingled, and damn near sparked when he gently licked the wooden spoon to taste his dish for doneness. He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, attempting vainly to concentrate on the task at hand.

His last session with you had been electric, and it had him positively preoccupied with want.  The small part of his mind that could still function discerned that his dish was complete, and he scooped rice, meat, and vegetables onto two plates, thumped them on the table, and summoned Noctis and Prompto to dinner.  

“Noct, please eat your vegetables.  I’m tired and will be turning in early.  I’d prefer not to be disturbed.”

“Sure, Iggy.  Prompto brought over Alpha Base Six - we’re gonna play that.  You feeling okay?”  Noctis asked.

Ignis’ voice was tense, though he tried to smooth his tone to reassure the other two.  "Certainly, no cause for concern.  A little sleep will set me right. Make sure you don’t play all night.  I’m escorting you to some important meetings in the morning.  We can drop Prompto off on the way.”

Noctis nodded, less sullenly than he would have if he hadn’t been slightly worried about Ignis.    

Prompto cocked his head thoughtfully.  "Hey, Noct?  The game is kinda loud.  Should we use the headsets?“

"Yeah, good idea.  Plus I need the mic so I can tell your sorry ass which way to run.”

“Nice.  You know I’m gonna bail you out at least five times, right?”  Prompto dug into the meal with gusto.  "Hey, Ignis, this is amazing. Thanks!“

Ignis nodded in acknowledgement, his lips turning up in a faint smile.  "Settle in, I’ll be fine.  Please put your dishes in the sink.”

“Ya, fanks Ig!” Noctis yelled through an overstuffed cheek.

Ignis strode purposefully down the hall, and quietly but firmly closed his bedroom door.  He sighed heavily.  The skin on his arms felt like it was shimmering, and now that he had found privacy, the front of his pants grew tighter.  He simply could not make himself concentrate on anything but the glorious night he’d spent with you.  Just thinking about your sweat-dampened skin, your hair sweeping across his forehead, the way you’d bitten your lower lip as he touched you…Ignis leaned his back against his bedroom door and groaned.  He dropped his head back and palmed himself through his pants.  His own moan reminded him of the amazing, sexy sounds you’d made as he coaxed your pleasure from you, and his breath shuddered.  He removed his soft leather gloves one at a time, recalling the distinct way you’d dragged them from him slowly, finger by finger, with your teeth.

No longer able to resist, Ignis unbuckled his pants, shoved them down with his boxer briefs in one swift motion, and gasped as he gripped his throbbing cock.  Precum shining in the dim light, he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and pumped once, twice, still standing, gritting his teeth in exquisite pleasure.  His entire body was still charged with electricity, and it demanded attention.  He tried to stroke himself slowly, to prolong the pleasant thoughts of you.  But as he thought of your lips, your velvety soft skin, the head of his cock disappeared in his fist faster and faster as he lost control.  The scent of his arousal filled the air, so reminiscent of the way the two of you had made his sheets smell together.  

He let out a desperate pant, cords standing out on his neck as his breath quickened.  Waves of pleasure rolled over him, and he unbuttoned his shirt, remembering the giddy, cocksure way you’d done it, laughing at how you’d rendered him speechless.  When he lifted his cotton shirt overhead, he thought of you doing the same, and how his glimpse of your body underneath had unleashed some of his nearly preternatural quickness.  His hands had been feathering across your skin almost before either of you knew what was happening.  Remembering, he let the fingers of one hand dance lightly over his chest while the other returned to his painfully hard shaft.  He nearly whined with need at the thought of the slightly different grip of your fingers, and his stomach muscles flinched and tightened as he stroked himself.

But it was the thought of your tongue that was Ignis’ undoing.  Thinking of your tongue along his lower lip, his chest, and the underside of his cock made any attempt he had at resisting his orgasm evaporate.  His pace quickened, becoming sloppier, and he tumbled over the brink.  Bucking his hips, Ignis keened softly as white ropes spattered across the pile of clothing he’d discarded.  He thought of your breathy cries in his ear as he’d pounded his release into you.

Not usually so careless, he’d failed to have a small towel at hand to catch the mess or clean himself up.  For once, Ignis didn’t care as his eyes slowly refocused and he allowed his breathing to return to normal.  He ran his fingers through his dark blond hair in an attempt to collect himself.  He kicked his discarded heap of clothing over to the hamper, sat heavily on the bed, then curled under a sheet and reached for his phone on the bedside table.

“I miss you,” he texted.  Three ridiculously inadequate words to express how he’d burned all day.  How he’d burn every day until he could see, touch, taste you again.  He took off his glasses and laid them on the table next to his phone.  Ignis blinked and exhaled slowly, ready for sleep to claim him.

His phone buzzed and lit in the dark, musky room.  "I can come over tomorrow!  Work’s calmed down and should be getting back to normal.  Make me dinner?  ;)“

Ignis could feel his cock twitch at the quick response from you.  He responded, assenting quickly, trying to avoid trite sentiments about eating, and dessert, and tasting.… He rolled his eyes and groaned at his greedy body and willed himself to sleep.  Barely, his control won and he slid into dreams of you.


End file.
